If You Just Realize
by PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS
Summary: He looked at me with something in his eyes and I couldn’t tell what it was. “So what were you doing out here anyway.” I was stunned. I didn’t think he would ask. How can I tell him that I came out here to figure out my feelings for him?


So hey everyone. This is my second fanfic but the first one I have published. Please review. Oh and I don't own Inuyasha or the song. I only own the plot. Enjoy!

Sango Pov

I could see the pouring rain plummet to the ground from the murky sky as I sat in the window of an inn Miroku conned the villagers into letting us stay in. Sometimes I fell so guilty doing that to people. We scare them into submission by telling them there's a demon haunting them and we inform them that we will get rid of it if they let us stay when if fact there's not a demon to begin with.

I looked over my shoulder to everyone sleeping soundly. Shippo is curled up to Kagome on the floor while Inuyasha and Miroku are asleep against the wall. The rain looked so inviting. It always cleared me of my thoughts. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if I stepped out for a while.

The rain was nippy and I twirled around in the meadow I walked off to only to land on my butt in the grass. Lately my thoughts have gotten carried away and it seems to stray to one certain silver haired, golden amber eyed hanyou. After the first couple of weeks of being with this interesting pack, I've been noticing how gorgeous he is and loyal he can be. Sure he can't pick between to girls but I don't really blame him. Kikyo was his first love and he can never forget, so I don't understand why Kagome gets so worked up. Plus the way she "sits" him all the time for no reason, that's only going to drive him away. It irks me so much when she does that. We've had a few heartfelt moments. Why can't he see it? He deserves better. That's when it hit me. I was falling in love with Inuyasha.

The rain had come to a halt but, I was beginning to get cold and my teeth started chattering. I felt something drape over my shoulders. It was red and warm from body heat. I looked up and saw Inuyasha. He sat down and my eyes followed his every move. "You're going to get sick" he stated bluntly. I blushed but mist started to come in creating a very thin mask to hide it.

_Take Time to Realize_

_That Your Warmth is_

_Crashing down on in_

"Wow….Inuyasha…being caring? That's new." I teased. I was actually very appreciative. "Keh. I have my moments." That's the other thing about him I loved. I was so comfortable around him. I didn't have to watch of wondering hands like the perv, Miroku. That's why Miroku and I can never be. No matter how many times he'll claim to be faithful, I know that he'll stab me in the back. Unlike Miroku and I, Inuyasha and I have so much in common, like we're both warriors with tragic pasts. "Thank You." I said while wrapping myself tighter in his fire robe. "For letting you use my fire robe? It's no big deal." "No, for letting stay with you guys even after I tried to kill you and deceive you." H snorted. "It wasn't your fault. You were tricked by Naraku. That's why we're all here, to get our revenge. Besides it was Kagome's idea." (A.N.: I haven't watched Inuyasha in about a year. So bear with me and for the sake of the story…let's just say that it's true) I winced when he mentioned Kagome's name. He had to bring her up during our moment. I'm pretty sure he noticed, but he didn't say anything. "Well, like I told Miroku. I'll always be by your side whether you decide to be a full demon, human, or just the way you are."

_Take Time to Realize_

_That I'm on Your Side_

_Didn't I, Didn't I Tell you?_

He looked at me with something in his eyes and I couldn't tell what it was. "So what were you doing out here anyway." I was stunned. I didn't think he would ask. How can I tell him that I came out here to figure out my feelings for him? I'll tell you how. Lie through my teeth. "Oh I just like the rain is all." I smiled and some what laughed. It wasn't a total lie. He stared in my eyes and sniffed the air around me. "That's not the whole truth."

I should've of known. It's like impossible to lie to a demon. I couldn't tell him. It wouldn't be fair to him. I smiled a painful smile. "It's nothing. Listen thanks again." I handed back his robe of the fire rat. I started heading back to the inn but Inuyasha grabbed my hand which brought me to a stop. "Is it about Kohaku?" he asked with concern lacing his voice. Tears trickled down my cheeks. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him to know and I know he couldn't but, it hurt that he was so clueless. "Yea that's it." There was a pause. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed now." I said.

_But, I can't spell it out for you_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_No, I can't spell it out for you_

I didn't sleep very well last night. Because of my newfound revelation, my mind was racing with questions. Why couldn't I just tell him how I feel? I would've rather gotten rejected then go on lying to him and partly myself. Other part of me feels that the feeling may be a reciprocate, but there's where the whole lying to myself comes in. I mean why would he like me when he has someone like Kagome? It's always about the what ifs.

_If you just realize what I realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other, now_

Inuyasha Pov

She told me that she'd always be there for me no matter what form I choose to be in. It sent butterflies off and I blushed, but luckily it was gone as soon as it came. I looked at her with uncertainty in my eyes. Why did this happen when I was around her? I didn't feel this when I was alone with Kagome. Plus being with Kagome was hard because she resembled Kikyo too much which also made things awkward. But with Sango I was comfortable, more relaxed. I was always able to carry a conversation with Sango. She understood me without actually butting into my business all the time like Kagome. I can't do anything without Kagome "sitting" me for it. When I questioned Sango about her being out in the rain, I could only get half the truth from her. Couldn't she trust me? I wanna be there for her too. That's when it hit me like when Koga's wolves slammed into me sending me off a cliff so he could kidnap her. I realized I loved Sango. I always had. There were just some obstacles in the way.

_Take time to realize_

_Oh, oh I'm on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

She left to get some rest. I knew that Kohaku wasn't the main reason of her thoughts. I could smell the salt of her tears that rolled down her face. I wish I could just tell her how I felt about her. Then I thought about Miroku. She deserves someone better then that lousy, groping monk. He'll never be faithful. Then again what do I know about faithful? I feel like I'm playing two girls right now, but Sango and I discussed this before. She understands me unlike Kagome. Kagome treats me like… dare I say a dog. She deprives me of all my freedom. I'd give anything to be by Sango's side.

_Take time to realize_

_Oh-oh I'm on your side, oh-oo-oh-oo-oh._

Maybe if I could just get her to see without actually saying anything to her. Who says we can't be together. Just because of our friends. Keh. If they were real friends they'd let us be together. But no matter how many times I told myself this, I couldn't come up with any way possible to let her know. I wished things wouldn't be so complicated.

_But I can't spell it for you_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_No, I can't spell it out for you_

The following day, I yearned to tell Sango everything. If I waited too long, it would be too late and she would end up with the monk. I was very silent this morning and out of character trying to figure out how I could do this. Kagome was going on in a rant and since I wasn't listening, got sat about 6 times.

Afterwards I didn't even yell and scream at Kagome for her immature and petty actions. That's how out of it I was. Sango rushed towards me to give me a hand. She shot a glare at Kagome which Kagome brushed off as nothing, but when Sango looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes, they were glazed with concern. She assisted me in getting out of the crater that was created. I could feel an electrical shock run through my body when our hands touched. I looked up at her and saw her face was scarlet. I could feel mine heating up too. Did she feel the same thing I did?

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other, but_

Sango Pov

Inuyasha was acting differently today. He was more calm and relaxed but he also looked like he was in deep thought. What was Inuyasha thinking about that caused him to become so unfocused? I think a demon could attack and he wouldn't even notice. I heard Kagome yell "SIT" multiple times. Some things never change. After she was finished with her hissy fit, I ran over to help Inuyasha out of the freshly made crater. I threw a glare at her but apparently she didn't get the message. Oh well my main concern was Inuyasha. When I helped him up an electrical shock rushed through my body and my face become flushed. I knew it was true. I really did love Inuyasha. Only question is does he feel the same way? Or would he reject me?

_It's not the same_

_No, it's never the same_

_If you don't feel it too_

Inuyasha Pov

We continued along the path with me in the lead as usual. We traveled all day with no traces of any shards or Naraku. We constructed camp in a meadow about a ½ of a mile away from a waterfall that flowed into the river. We all had split the work. Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku were going to set up camp while Sango and I looked for firewood. I traveled by jumping from treetop to treetop and Sango remained on the ground. The silence of the forest was killing me but I dared not to say anything until I felt we were a good distance away from the others.

I leaped down in front of her trail, accidentally startling her. "Sango, I know I'm not very good with explaining how I feel, but around you, I don't feel as uncomfortable. You're a strong warrior…" Her head bowed down and looked at her feet as if what I said was the only way I thought of her. "But you're also a stunning, beautiful woman that any man would be lucky to have." Sango shot her head back up and looked at me with those striking brown eyes. "What I'm trying to say is….I think that I…that I….damnit….I Love You."

She was just as surprised as I was that I could actually say it. She smiled that gorgeous smile of hers. "You don't have to say anything. If you feel the same way, meet me at the waterfall tonight after everyone's fallen asleep." After I had confessed what I kept bottled up in me ever since I met her, I headed back towards camp.

_If you meet me half way_

_If you would meet me half way_

_It could be the same for you too_

Sango Pov

I can't believe it. He does feel the same way. Night had finally fallen but everyone was still awake and crowding around the campfire. "I'm going to sniff out any demons in the area so we don't have any disturbances tonight." Inuyasha said while walking away. I knew the real reason why he was leaving. I couldn't wait to join him and tell him how I felt.

"I'll come with you." Kagome said getting up off of a log and walking after him. He turned to look over his shoulder and said "Alone." I inwardly smiled as Kagome sat back down with a pout on her face. Soon after, everyone fell asleep and that was my chance.

I quietly crept from my sleeping spot and walked in the direction of the waterfall. When I got there he was staring in the water at his reflection. The moon hit the water just right making him look more like a celestial god then a half demon. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck making my reflection join his in the pool of water.

"I have to admit I was afraid you wouldn't show." He said turning to face me. "Was there any doubt? I've felt the same about you since I joined. Your loyalty was indescribable and I liked that about you. But the more we talked the more I admired you and the more I got to know you, the more I fell in love with you. I just tried to suppress my feelings because I thought it was unfair to you." He had pulled me around so I was sitting in his lap.

"What do you mean unfair?" he asked in a calm voice. "You already had trouble deciding whether you wanted to be with Kagome or Kikyo and I didn't want to add on to the stress so I just let you go. As long as you were happy I told myself." We sat in silence for a moment. "Well the only person I can be happy with is you." I blushed and this time I couldn't hide it. His clawed hand reached up to my chin pulling my face towards his only to share a very loving passionate kiss.

After it was over, I asked "What do we do about the others?" He sighed then replied. "We'll figure it out later. Right now I just wanna be with you." I pulled him towards me for another kiss. We sat there for the rest of the night falling asleep in each others arms. All it took was time to realize.

_If you just realize what I realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder…_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_If you just realize what I realized_

_Missed out on each other, now_

_Missed out on each other, now_

_Realized, Realized, Realized, Realized_


End file.
